Photographers and The Girls Who Hate Them
by Cardboard Edward
Summary: A take on Minami and Kouta's relationship in season 2, expanding the little moments they did  or could have  shared in the form of oneshots and drabbles.
1. threats work best

WELL HI GUYS.

Alright, as explained on my profile, I'm having Polaroid issues. My computer ate my WIP chapter, and after that it's.. hard to get the motivation to rewrite, ahha.

HOWEVER; i do have these oneshots for you guys! Basically, my little idea of what could of (or probably did) happen ~behind the scenes~ in season 2. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?"<p>

It's quite easy to flinch at those words, especially if one is a teenage boy and said words came from three young women with decidedly creepy expressions.

"… To the beach?" Kouta attempted softly, stepping towards the door.

Kudou leaned against the wall, smirking. "Oh, I really don't think so."

"We need your help, Tsuchiya-kun," Himeji said in a voice that was a bit too soft and a bit too sweet to be her regular tone.

Kouta swallowed, glancing around the room. Shimada was close to him, glancing over at Akihisa's sister, not seeming particularly suspicious. He followed her line of sight, and realized the brunette was pulling a women's swim suit (bikini, strings at the neck but not at the back, with frills to disguise the bust, his brain automatically analyzed.) from her bag, which was perfectly fine, although he wasn't sure why Shimada needed a second suit. (it was another quick analysis to figure out she was the only one who'd fit into it.)

And then she continued to delicately pull out a wig, and it didn't take him long to decide that he needed to make an exit _now. _

Kouta sped towards the door with terror rising in his gut, deciding that he probably had an advantage- they hadn't locked the door, he was faster than them, most of them were far away, he could be long gone in minutes-

And then he felt a weight slam into his side with a speed and grace that could only come from one girl he knew, and realized he had severely underestimated his opponents. Tsuchiya felt woozy- it wasn't as if Shimada was heavy, but she knew what she was doing.

"Pin him!" Called out a voice he was too dazed to place. Shimada made an irritated noise and suddenly shifted her weight, and he fell like a ton of bricks, and another wave of dizziness hit. He blinked hard, trying to push the spots away, and realized he trapped on the floor by… she was sitting on his stomach, knees on the ground on either side of him.

"It would have been easier if he had been closer to the wall," she said, annoyed, glancing over at the rest of the girls.

"Thank you, Minami-chan!" Himeji said brightly. Yoshii Akira expressed her gratitude as well. Meanwhile, on the dizzy side of things, Kouta was realizing a few things rather quickly. Shimada was dressed sensibly in a shirt and shorts, which was a shame, as there were a few things he'd be able to see quite well in this pose, for one. And secondly…

Despite the less than ideal position he was in, (pinned by a girl who was shorter than him and skinnier, too. …or at least, he hoped) the warmth of her body and the feel of her soft, bare calves against his skin where his shirt had been bunched up wasn't… strictly unpleasant.

…Actually, to be honest, he had never been this close to a girl before.

"That's perfect," Kudo said, with a less than innocent grin, apparently having realized approximately the same things.

"Well, Kouta-kun," the older Yoshii said brightly, holding out the bikini and wig for all to see. "Aki has been rather rude today, and we think he's in for a little justice, don't you?"

"Sakamoto's punishment is already being covered by Kirishima, but he's got a death sentence too, if you care," the girl with a pony tail said, giving him a quick glance.

He began to piece a few things together in his mind. "…But why me?" He said, realizing it was rather difficult to talk when a girl was sitting on your gut.

This seemed to throw Himeji for a loop, although the other girls looked unfazed. "…I… I guess you're not didn't upset anyone when you were with the girls earlier," she said softly, glancing at Kudo, who gave a 'you think _I'd_ care?' look back. "But…"

"There are other things he should be punished for," Shimada muttered, too quiet for anyone but him to hear.

"…But you gave them the idea, didn't you? So there." Himeji nodded, like that fixed everything nice and neat.

There was a moment's silence, when the rest of the girls turned to look at Shimada. She paused to crack her knuckles, and then put one hand palm down by Kouta's head, the other grabbing one of his suspenders to lift him up slightly. (He knew he shouldn't have worn these shorts.)

She bent over him, face only inches away from his, her hair hanging so that the ends of her ponytail tickled his ear. "So are you going to make this easy, or…." She glared at him, trying very hard to look intimidating, but from that distance, he could smell her lipgloss, and see every light freckle on her face in fine detail, and observe how wisps of pinkish red hair were loose at her neck.

He wondered how he never realized Shimada was this breathtaking. …Or maybe that was from her sitting on him. He didn't really have the time to figure it out. The next minute she was bending back his arm, apparently annoyed that he was staring at her in awe instead of answering and he hissed out an "illdoit" before she snapped it off. Kouta had no idea how Akihisa could stand it.

She let go of his arm and stood up, stalking off like she was disappointed she didn't get to punch him.

Akihisa's sister grinned, walking over to him and handing him the bikini and wig. Oh, god damn it, why did he agree to this?

"The dressing room is over here," Kudo skipped over to him, pointing. Her voice dropped. "Another nosebleed?" She asked, teasingly. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, annoyed. "You lasted even longer this time~"

"…Stop talking."

"Can't blame you there, it _did _get rather close between you two." Her grin was too wide for her face, and Kouta walked away, clutching his stupid wig and bathing suit before she could get another word in.

As he walked towards the dressing room, he heard the four of them discussing handcuffs and flinched. Poor Akihisa. …And poor him, depending on what he'd be force to do. In a bikini and wig. Dear god.

…He wondered, actually, if it had been the threat of violence or her proximity to him that made him give in and agree to help with this stupid scheme.


	2. little secrets

Confession time: My Baka Test muse is well and truly spent. I didn't like season 2 much. I haven't even watched the finale yet! It was just... badly written and too love triangle based. Bleh.

So I don't know when I'll be getting back to writing it. But it will be eventually. I have no intentions of leaving Polaroid unfinished! But for now... who knows. i had this sitting on my computer and kept forgetting to upload it, so here it is.

* * *

><p>Babysitting a summoned being was not Kouta's idea of a day well spent, but there was nothing else he could do when it was blurting out things that should of stayed unsaid every chance it had. …. He was pretty sure it had spoken more today than he had in the past month.<p>

He had tried duct tape, threats, violence, bribes… everything. And it still wouldn't shut up.

Kouta decided his best option was to just hide, as sticking with the others (the main problem being Kudo) was going to make it worse, so he bolted as soon as he regained consciousness.

The two of them sat on the roof, Kouta's favorite place to mope.

"I like the roof," his summon said cheerfully. He wondered what would happen if he pushed it off.

"…Just be quiet," he muttered, not wanting it to get the idea that it could shout to people on the ground below them.

"I'm _always _quiet. It gets boring, never talking."

"….. You're me, aren't you? And I don't like talking."

"That's weird." The summon said, "and you know it."

Kouta sighed, running his hands through his hair. He blocked out the babbling of the small… thing besides him, concentrating on the better things in life. Like Himeji's buttons coming undone earlier that morning.

This train of thought was working very well until the door from the roof's staircase slammed open, accompanied by an enraged shout of, "just shut up already!"

He knew who it was before he even turned. "Shimada," his summon said softly, a tinge of… something in his voice. He sent his thoughts far, far away from ponytailed German girls before it blurted something new out.

Shimada sent him a quick glance, but otherwise ignored him as usual, storming out farther onto the roof. Her summon scrambled down from her arms as she let out a muffed, agitated scream.

Kouta was ready to turn around and find somewhere else to sulk without distractions in the form of girls who despised him, but his summon had other ideas.

"Hello, Shimada. Are you okay?"

She turned around, surprised. "…Er, yeah, I guess."

"Actually, I'm really pissed off. Oh, and wondering why you're being overly polite!" Her summon, which, to be honest, was quite cute, chipped in helpfully.

They glanced at each other, realizing at the same time that trying to talk to someone while their summoned being was there was really, really awkward.

"Annoying, aren't they?" Minami sighed, sitting down as well. 'Were you trying to get yours to shut up too?"

He nodded.

"At least you don't have to worry too much," she muttered, looking out at the sky.

"….I do too." Kouta replied, looking the same way.

"All your summon said was things we already knew," the mini Shimada said, glancing at him with her catlike green eyes.

"That's true," his own summon said, nodding. "Not much of a surprise."

Kouta scowled slightly. "…There are still a few things I want to keep secret."

"Like what? I really doubt you have a lot to hide, Tsuchiya. You're kind of…obvious, no offense." the bigger Shimada said, and the other one nodded deeply.

He said nothing. …It wasn't like he wanted to admit that he did have quite a few secrets, some she would be quite surprised to hear, but it was annoying that she thought he was obvious and had nothing surprising to hide.

Shimada stared at him for a bit, smirking, and then seemed to get an idea. She kneeled next to his summon, and asked, "What's one thing Tsuchiya really doesn't want me to know?"

Oh, _shit. _There were quite a lot of things he didn't want her to know. He could make several lists of them. Novels, even. He tried to think of other things- what he had for lunch, his cat, wondering why grass was always wet in the morning…

It didn't effect the summon much. "That's easy. I secretly like -" Not wasting a second of time, Kouta kicked out, his foot catching his summon squarely in the face and sending it skidding across the root. He could feel the heat rising off his face. Shit shit shit shit, _did she know_? Was that _enough_? He had always been careful- avoiding talking to Shimada, avoiding talk about her, avoiding her in general, which didn't work too well when she was constantly in positions begging to be photographed and the little fact that he actually really liked being around her….

…It was a good thing his summon was shooting across the roof on it's face, because he avoided thinking about that sort of stuff normally, let alone when he had something that would blurt it all out next to him.

However, she was just smiling, arms resting on her knees. "Guess that does prove that you have a secret or two." He gave a tiny sigh of relief.

Shimada's summon glanced over at his, which had finally stopped skidding. It waddled over with it's too short legs and helped the blue haired summon to it's feet.

The two students watched, stunned, as their summons started playing little kid games- tag and pattycake and the like- like they had been best friends for years.

Kouta hadn't really expected the whole 'hidden natures' thing to result in this. He glanced at Shimada- he had been painfully aware he cared more about her than he let on, but she…

…He had been so sure she hated him.

She cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed, and called out, 'C'mon, mini me, time to go."

It pouted, but she picked it up regardless, letting it hang out of her arms and wave at Kouta's summoned being sadly.

She paused at the roof's door, still clutching the summon tightly and looking back at Kouta. "That didn't happen, okay?"

"….Right."

Shimada nodded, and her summon started to say something, but they were down the stairwell before anyone- summoned being or student- could say anything.

Kouta leaned back and sighed.


End file.
